leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental monkeys
Elemental monkeys is a fan term that specifically refers to , , , and their respective evolutions— , , and . The name is derived from the fact that all of the Pokémon are based on monkeys with a different type ( , , and respectively) and all of them share similar moves, appearance and identical base stats. They also evolve with the corresponding evolutionary stones. The elemental monkeys share a resemblance to starter Pokémon, as they are a trio that consists of Grass-, Fire-, and Water-type Pokémon. Similarly to starter Pokémon, they are able to possess the , , and Abilities, but as their Hidden Ability instead. Starting in Generation VII, they are capable of learning their respective type of Pledge moves, the tutorial moves exclusively learned by starter Pokémon. The elemental monkeys also have the same gender ratio as the starter Pokémon, being 7 males to 1 female. In , a Trainer in the Dreamyard will give the player the monkey with the type disadvantage against the player's starter Pokémon. Parts of their names are identical to each other. Their basic stages have the same prefix Pan-'', equivalent with the Japanese suffix ップ (-ppu''), while their final stages have the prefix Simi-'', the same true with the Japanese suffix ッキー (-kkī''). This term should not be confused with other Pokémon based on monkeys, such as , , or . Pansage and Simisage Pansage is the first of the elemental monkeys in National Pokédex order and the of the group. It evolves into Simisage when exposed to the Leaf Stone. Pansage made its first appearance alongside on toys dating back to July 2010, making it the first of the monkeys ever seen by fans. Pansage is a green colored monkey with a tan colored face, arms, and upper body. It has a tree-like sprout forming on its head and a pair of leaves on its tail. Simisage is a primate-like Pokémon that is primarily green in coloration. It has a pointed, bush-like crest similar to a Pompadour on its head and broad ears to the sides of it. It has a little fluff on its shoulders and a thorny tail. Pansage's leaves are known to cure exhaustion, and Simisage attacks with its thorny tail if angered. Pansage is likely based on "Speak no Evil" from the motif. As Grass types, Pansage and Simisage are capable of learning various Grass-type moves such as , , and even , and are capable of having as their Hidden Ability. Starting in , Pansage and Simisage are able to learn via Move Tutor. Pansage can be obtained in as a gift Pokémon at the Dreamyard if the chose as his or her starter. In both Pokémon Black and White and , it can be found via Rustling Grass in Pinwheel Forest or Lostlorn Forest. In , Pansage can be found in Santalune Forest. Sometimes, an Oran Berry or Occa Berry can be found on wild Pansage. If the player picked as his or her starter, then the player will face against Cilan with a Pansage in the Striaton Gym in Pokémon Black and White. Pansear and Simisear Pansear is the second of the elemental monkeys in National Pokédex order and the of the group. It evolves into Simisear when exposed to the Fire Stone. Pansear is a red monkey Pokémon with tan coloring on its face and upper body. It has a flame shaped hair on its head and an arrow shaped-feature on its tail. Simisear is a primate-like Pokémon that is primarily red in coloration. It has a swirled, flame-like crest on its head and broad ears to the sides of it. It has fluffs of white hair on its shoulders and a tail resembling a plume of fire. When angered Pansear's fire tuft will burn, and Simisear burns opponents by scattering the fire inside its body from its head and tail. Pansear is likely based on "Hear no Evil" from the three wise monkeys motif. As Fire types, Pansear and Simisear are capable of learning various Fire-type moves such as , , and and are capable of having as their Hidden Ability. Starting in , Pansear and Simisear are able to learn via Move Tutor. Pansear can be obtained in as a gift Pokémon at the Dreamyard if the chose as his or her starter. In both Pokémon Black and White and , it can be found via Rustling Grass in Pinwheel Forest or Lostlorn Forest. In , Pansear can be found in Santalune Forest. Sometimes, an Oran Berry or Passho Berry can be found on wild Pansear. If the player picked as his or her starter, then the player will face against Chili with a Pansear in the Striaton Gym in Pokémon Black and White. Panpour and Simipour Panpour is the last of the elemental monkeys in National Pokédex order and the -type of the group. It evolves into Simipour when exposed to the Water Stone. Panpour is a blue monkey Pokémon with tan coloring on its face and lower body. Its hair on its head is shaped like a fountain or and its tail has a -like shape at the end. Simipour is a primate-like Pokémon that is primarily blue in coloration. It has crests on its head similar to dreadlocks and broad ears to the sides of it. Simipour also have a cream-colored face, chest, hands, arms, legs, and feet. Panpour gathers water, stores it into its hair, and then dampens its body using its tail. The water stored in the tuft on its head is full of nutrition; plants watered with it will grow well. Simipour can use the stored water in its tail ether as backup when water supply is low or use it as a powerful weapon strong enough to destroy concrete. Panpour is likely based on "See no Evil" from the three wise monkeys motif. As Water types, Panpour and Simipour are capable of learning various Water-type moves such as and plus some moves like . They are capable of having as their Hidden Ability. Starting in , Panpour and Simipour are able to learn via Move Tutor. Panpour can be obtained in as a gift Pokémon at the Dreamyard if the chose as his or her starter. In both Pokémon Black and White and , it can be found via Rustling Grass in Pinwheel Forest or Lostlorn Forest. In , Panpour can be found in Santalune Forest. Sometimes, an Oran Berry or Rindo Berry can be found on wild Panpour. If the player picked as his or her starter, then the player will face against Cress with a Panpour in the Striaton Gym in Pokémon Black and White. Similar movesets In the anime Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour made their debut in Triple Leaders, Team Threats! under the ownership of Gym Leaders , Chili, and Cress respectively. Simisear made its debut in Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, where it was knocked out of a tree by a group of and took its anger out on , , and before the former and saved it from a falling boulder. Simisage, Simisear, and Simipour appeared in the Clubsplosion arc under the ownership of Angus, Getty and Betty respectively. Cilan's Pansage Cilan's Pansage was the last of the Pokémon of the leader trio faced by Ash at the Gym, with Ash choosing to use . Pansage was a formidable opponent, overwhelming and intimidating Oshawott with powerful and attacks and with skillful agility that dodged Oshawott's attacks. As a finisher, Pansage used on Oshawott, but Oshawott deflected it with his scalchop and the battle continued. The battle ended when Oshawott won against Pansage after defeating it with . After the battle, Cilan remarks on Ash's skills and decides to travel with him and . Since then, Cilan often uses Pansage for assisting himself and . Chili's Pansear is Chili's only known Pokémon. It first appeared in Triple Leaders, Team Threats! when it battled against Ash's Tepig. Pansear managed to put up a good fight against Tepig with its powerful attack, along with that sent Tepig flying. However, Tepig dove into the tunnels after Pansear and bit down on its tail which caused Pansear extreme pain. Tepig then spun Pansear around by its tail and threw it across the field, then followed up with and d it into the wall, knocking Pansear out. Pansear reappeared in A Call for Brotherly Love! along with its Trainer where it battled Cilan's Pansage. Despite having a type advantage, it lost against Pansage. Cress's Panpour is Cress's only known Pokémon. It first appeared in Triple Leaders, Team Threats! when it battled against Ash's Pikachu. It was shown to be an extremely powerful Pokémon, able to defeat Pikachu without suffering any damage despite having the type disadvantage. Panpour's confused Pikachu, after which Panpour landed a powerful . Pikachu tried to use , but Panpour's hit Pikachu before he could execute his move. Pikachu then tried a , but Panpour's stopped Pikachu in his tracks, after which another Water Gun knocked him out. In the manga ]] In the Pocket Monsters BW manga In , Cilan, Chili and Cress appear in PMBW02, each using their signature elemental monkey. When Red's Clefairy tries to instigate a fight between the brothers, their monkeys attack in a group against Clefairy, but this backfires when Clefairy uses their combined powers to make green tea. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Monta has a Panpour and Cheren has a Pansage. They used them during a Triple Battle in The Key to Triple Battles. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Chili, Cress, and Cilan battle , , and each using their signature elemental monkey in a Triple Battle. Much later, during a battle with the Shadow Triad, the brothers evolve their Pokémon using the respective evolutionary stones. In the TCG , , and along with their respective evolutions are recurring Pokémon in the . Trivia * The stats of all three elemental monkeys are identical, as are the stats of their evolved forms. ** Their cries are also the same: the difference is the effects applied to them. The same is true to their evolved forms. * The Berries that may be held by the elemental monkeys in the wild (Occa Berry, Passho Berry, and Rindo Berry) are related to the primary weakness of main starter Pokémon. Category:Fanon terminology de:Affen-Trio es:Trío de monos it:Scimmie elementali